


Pink Honeymoon

by pinkandyellow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Rey, Lesbian Sex, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkandyellow/pseuds/pinkandyellow
Summary: Rose and her wife Rey are spending their honeymoon on a beautiful pink planet. On the way to their destination, Rose gets impatient and decides they should have some fun during the drive.





	Pink Honeymoon

“Oh, it's so beautiful!” Rose exclaimed as the Falcon dropped out of lightspeed and approached the planet below.

“Yeah,” Rey said, completely dumbstruck by the sight before her. “Its incredible.”

As they got lower, they flew over stretches of forests, deserts, cities, and even oceans that were all different shades of pink, a result of the planet being made up largely of pink crystal.

Rose looked over at Rey and saw her eyes wide and smile even wider. Rey getting to experience the beauty of the galaxy was one of Rose’s favorite things to see. “Its perfect.” she said, not taking her eyes off Rey. 

  
  


They landed the Falcon at a port outside one of the larger cities closest to their destination, where they could park it for the extent of their stay. For the rest of their trip, Rey drove her new land speeder, one Rose built for her, out of the Falcon’s cargo doors. It was a typical four-seat speeder, but with special red metal plating to look like Rey’s speeder from her life on Jakku.

As Rey pulled in front of her, Rose threw their bags in the back seat before hopping in the front beside Rey.

“Shall we Mrs. Tico?” Rose asked.

“I believe we shall, Mrs. Tico.” Rey replied with a laugh as she pressed the accelerator, and they went flying forward across the pink expanse. 

 

A few hours later, they were passing over a long stretch of plains, full of tall pink grass and patches of pink flowers. Rose turned from the beautiful landscape, and once again smiled at the sight of Rey staring out as she drove, trying to take in every detail of the new incredible world before her. 

Rose thought about how lucky she was, to be here on her honeymoon with her favorite girl in the universe. After surviving years of war, they had finally destroyed the First Order, and settled down in the capital city of the new Republic, where Rey could work with the new government. Rose had opened a repair shop for people’s ships, speeders, and various technology, with a small room above the workshop where Rey and Rose lived. After six months of peace, they finally took a well deserved vacation to get married and honeymoon at a cabin on the shore of a pink ocean on another planet. 

Rey caught her wife staring at her, and asked playfully, “You’re on an amazing new planet with amazing new things, why are you just looking at me?”

“Cause you’re still the most beautiful sight in the galaxy.” Rose said, dead serious. Rey laughed it off, but Rose smiled and leaned over and kissed her cheek. Not satisfied, Rose brought her hand up to Rey’s face and pulled their lips together. They kissed softly at first, but slowly gained in intensity until Rose had a few devious ideas in mind. 

Rey pulled away, and turned forward, face red from how worked up she was. “Shit, babe, I gotta drive.”

“Oh, you can multitask.” Rose said, kissing her way along Rey’s chin and down her neck. 

Rey let out a moan as Rose sucked on the perfect spot on her neck. “Oh, fuck, Rose, I think we’re almost to the cabin.”

Rose pulled back and looked at Rey with a mischievous smile. “What if I don’t want to wait?” Rey watched as Rose grabbed the zipper to the jumpsuit she was wearing and slowly pulled down, showing more and more skin as it descended. Seeing she had Rey’s attention, Rose quickly pulled her arms from the sleeves and let the jumpsuit drop.

“Fuck.” Rey’s face went blank in disbelief at the beauty of what she saw. Surrounded by a light pink sky, hair blowing freely in the wind as they flew across the plains, her wife Rose was sitting topless in front of her, pushing her chest out so that her big, perfect breasts stood out even more. Rey watched as Rose’s bare nipples quickly hardened at the cool breeze. Rose moved her hand up and gave one nipple a quick pinch, the slid her hand down her stomach and below the waist of the jumpsuit.

Before Rose could get any further, Rey let out a groan as she felt blood rush between her legs. Rose smiled wide as she watched Rey squirm in her seat and try to readjust herself.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought” Rose said. In what looked like one quick movement, Rose leaned back and pulled the jumpsuit down over her legs, bringing her panties down with them, and swung her leg over so she was completely naked and straddling Rey.

Rose’s tits landed directly in Rey’s face, and she couldn’t resist immediately taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking. She broke away after a second and looked down at the rest of Rose’s completely naked body. She could already see a small wet spot on her pants where Rose’s cunt, already dripping, pressed lightly onto the cloth.

“You need to be wearing less. Preferably nothing.” Rose said, pulling at the bottom of Rey’s shirt.

Rey lifted her hands above her head and let Rose take her top off, and as soon as she did they both felt the speeder lurch to the side as Rey had taken her hands off the steering.

“Shit, we’re gonna crash.” Rey said, grabbing at the wheel. 

“So use your magic powers and make sure we don’t” Rose said quickly before ducking her head down and licking Rey’s now exposed tits.

“Magic Powers???” Rey laughed.

“Yeah, what’s the point of having The Force if you can’t use it for gay sex? _ ” _ Rose sucked hard on one nipple and pinched the other, and Rey let out a cry, arching her back and pressing her chest even more into Rose’s face. 

“Fuckfuckfuckokayokayokay.” Rey closed her eyes and tried to focus on the speeder as Rose alternated sucking on each of Rey’s nipples and ran her hands along Rey’s abs, clearly hoping to move further down. 

After a minute, Rey was able to visualize the speeder, using The Force to keep it traveling in the right direction as fast as it could, and held it in the back of her mind so she could focus on Rose. 

“Okay,” Rey said shakily, “I think I can keep us flying.”

“Good” Rose said as she sat up with a smile. “Then you can put your hands where they belong.” Rose grabbed Rey’s hands, pulled them off the steering wheel, and pressed them into her own breasts. 

Rey smiled blissfully has her hands filled with Rose’s soft tits, taking a second to marvel at the feel before beginning to knead them roughly in her hands, the way she knew Rose loved. 

Rose kissed Rey hard and moaned into her mouth, finally getting some attention now that Rey was flying them with her mind. Rey kissed down Rose’s neck stopping to nip and suck along the way.

Rey quickly made her way down to Rose’s breasts, then slowed down, taking her time exploring every inch of both tits with her mouth. Every so often, she would sink her teeth into the soft flesh, causing Rose to let out a high pitched squeak as the sharp pain surprised her and turned her on even more. Rey placed a soft kiss over the bite before moving on, noting where she could look for a small bruise to appear by the next morning. 

Rey could have gotten lost for hours, just licking and sucking on Rose’s perfect chest, but as Rey flicked Rose’s hard nipple for what seemed like the thousandth time, Rose felt her hips involuntarily buck against Rey’s lap as her ever growing arousal forced her to be impatient for more. 

“Okay baby I think I need you to fuck me now.” Rose said, her voice strained by the intensity of her need. 

Rey picked her head up from Rose’s boobs and looked her in the eyes with a smile. “I would be happy to, wife.”

“Well, let's get to it then, wife.” Rose smiled back at her, the girls still enjoying the taste of the new word in their mouth.

Rose sat up on her knees, and Rey picked her ass up off the seat so Rose could undo Rey’s pants and pull them down to her knees, and Rey kicked them off the rest of her legs, leaving the both of them naked in the driver’s seat of the still fast moving speeder. 

Rose sat back into straddling position. She placed one hand on Rey’s chest, cupping one of her tits, and ran the other down her own body, arriving between her legs. Rey watched as Rose fingers passed through her bush and pressed into the folds of her cunt, juices spilling out over each of them. When Rose pulled her hand away, Rey quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled it to her own mouth, sucking them hard so she could taste her wife’s juices.

Rey beamed as the taste of Rose’s pussy, her favorite flavor in the universe, filled her mouth. It didn’t seem like she’d be able to eat Rose out this session, so Rey couldn’t resist the chance to get the flavor of Rose on her tongue before they went further.

Rose laughed and pulled her hand away. Now coated in Rey’s saliva as well as her own juices, she moved her hand down to its intended target, running her soaked hand down the length of Rey’s cock to get it lubed and ready. 

Rey moaned as Rose gripped her dick at the base, twisting her hand around to spread their natural lube as she moved her hand up. When she reached the head, Rose gave a quick squeeze before letting go, causing Rey’s hips to jerk up as her cock fell against her stomach. 

“Shit, babe.” Rey breathed out. 

“Oh, come on, that was nothing.” Rose said with a sly smile. Rose gripped Rey’s cock again, pointing it upwards. Rose lifted herself up over Rey’s dick, and used her hand to run the tip through the dripping wet folds of her cunt. 

Rey’s hands gripped Rose’s thighs tightly as her eyes rolled back. “Oh, fuck Rose, please” Rey cried out desperately. 

Rose could have teased more, but at this point she needed it so bad that she’d be teasing herself more than Rey. 

Rose lined her entrance up with Rey. Rey leaned forward and kissed Rose hard as Rose lowered her cunt down onto Rey’s cock. They kept their tongues intertwined as they both moaned into each other with the intense pleasure. 

Rose took her time moving down, lowering herself down part way, rising up again, and then going down a bit lower as she got used to being filled by Rey’s perfect sized cock.

After taking her time fucking herself down, Rose managed to get all of Rey into her, and settled down in Rey’s lap. The wives paused for a moment to stare into each others eyes. They smiled as they savored how perfect they fit together, Rey feeling the whole length of her cock surrounded by Rose’s tight hot cunt, Rose feeling herself filled just as much as she could take by Rey’s long cock. 

Rose leaned forward, resting her forehead against Rey’s. She gave brought her mouth to Rey’s and they kissed softly and lazily. 

When she was fully settled and ready to go, Rose brought one hand up to Rey’s shoulder, leaving the other to play with Rey’s chest, as she began to slowly rock her hips back and forth. They both moaned at the intensity. Rey moved her hands back to Rose’s tits, kneading them together as Rose picked up the pace. 

They moved into a rhythm, Rose rocking her hips back and forth with Rey inside her, occasionally picking herself up part way off Rey’s cock before dropping down and feeling herself fill again. 

Rey buried her face in Rose’s chest, kissing and licking where she could, hoping to last longer by distracting herself from how perfectly Rose was fucking her cock. Just then, Rose circled her hips, and Rey cried out as her head fell back against the seat, unable to function outside the magic Rose was working with her cunt. 

As she laid back, Rey couldn’t resist thinking once again how lucky she was to have come this far. She looked up at Rose, the person she loved most in the universe and the prettiest girl she’d ever seen, who was now her wife, smiling down at her as she fucked her mercilessly, surrounded by the bright pink sky that flew past as their speeder continued to fly along the surface at probably unsafe speeds. 

Rose, in turn, loved watching Rey’s gorgeous face contort in new exciting ways as she rode Rey’s dick. She knew all the ways to drive Rey mad with her cunt, and she savored every unintelligible scream and cry and moan that Rey let out, the sounds of ecstasy carried out across the plains as the speeder flew through the wind.

Rose continued grinding until she didn’t think she could take it any longer. “OHFUCKReyI’mgonnacum” Rose spat out, nearly losing control.

Rey actually chuckled in relief, as she had been holding on for dear life for a while now. “Oh Thank Fuck.” 

Rose smiled down at her wife as they dove headfirst into the end.

Rose lifted herself up and fucked herself back down onto Rey’s cock one, twice, three times, feeling herself stretched and filled again, and as she felt herself falling over the edge as she came down a fourth time, she pressed her body down as far as she could, getting Rey as deep into her as possible, and staying there. 

As she felt Rose sink down onto her cock for what she knew was the final time, Rey sat up, bringing her face to face with her wife, whose screams changed pitch as the angle of Rey’s cock changed inside her, moving somehow deeper.

Rey gave Rose a quick kiss before pulling away. She brought one hand away from Rose’s chest and put the thumb in her mouth, sucking for a second before pulling it out and dropping it between them. Rey’s thumb found Rose’s clit and pressed it softly. The direct pressure was finally too much, and Rose’s head flew back as she screamed in ecstasy as she came as hard as she could ever remember. 

Rey smiled at the sound of her wife’s orgasm, but only for a second as Rose’s pulsing walls squeezing Rey’s cock immediately sent Rey into her own orgasm. She kept a thumb on Rose’s clit and brought her mouth back down to Rose’s as she exploded. Rey’s hips jerked involuntarily as her cock began shooting strong jets of hot cum deep inside Rose, whose eyes nearly rolled out of her head at the added heat of her wife’s cum filling her already stretched cunt.

The wives’ tongues collided and they moaned into each other as they came together. They held each other as close and as tight as possible, shuddering in each others arms as they rode out the intense waves of their orgasm.

When she felt her cock pump the last bit of cum out of her and into her wife, Rey fell backwards into the seat, bringing Rose down with her. 

Rose rested her forehead against Rey’s as she came down from her orgasm. The girls looked at each other, laughing deliriously, unable to form words as they recovered. Rose gave Rey a soft kiss before moving down and snuggling into her neck. Rey kept her arms around her wife, and let out a sigh of satisfaction. 

Rose had never felt quite as blissful as in this moment, being held by her wife’s strong arms as she rested her head against Rey’s warm skin, the cool breeze from the flying speeder against her naked back, every part of her buzzing from a satisfyingly hard fuck. Rey’s cock was still inside her, beginning to soften and shrink back down. Eventually, Rey’s cock softened enough that it fell out of Rose, and hung down between her legs. Rose sighed at the feeling of her stretched cunt finally relaxing, though she did miss Rey’s cock whenever it wasn’t inside her.

Rose readjusted, moving out of a straddling position, sitting in Rey’s lap with her legs stretched out across the passenger seat. Rose could still feel Rey’s load of cum slowly dripping out of her cunt, onto Rey’s leg and the seat below them.

Rey smiled down at her wife as Rose placed soft kisses over her tits before laying her head down on them. They stayed this way for the remainder of the trip, Rose using Rey’s tits as soft pillows as they held each other in the front seat of the speeder, still flying across the beautiful pink landscape.

 

A few hours later, after they arrived at the cabin and scarfed down a much needed meal, Rey stood alone on the beach outside the back door. 

It was a weird feeling, stepping out onto the sand of the shore. Her immediate reaction to feeling the sand on her bare feet was memories of Jakku, of years spent alone in the hot desert waiting for a family that would never come back. 

But she wasn’t alone anymore. Rey felt the rough hands of her wife smooth over her back, the wrap around and meet over her stomach as Rose hugged her from behind. No more waiting. Her family was right here. And looking out across the pink sand to the huge pink ocean that sprawled out ahead of them, Rey knew she was a long ways from the desert. 

They took in the view together silently, until Rose spoke up. 

“So this is a secluded beach, right? No one around here for miles, place to ourselves?”

“Yeah, it should be.”

“Good, then we don’t actually need these.” Rose stepped out from behind Rey, and pulled the strings on both her bikini top and bottoms, which fell to the ground. As soon as she was naked, Rose took off running. “Come on, let’s swim!!!”

Rey laughed as she watched her now naked wife splash into the pink water ahead of them. Rey quickly undid the straps of her own suit and ran forward to join her.

 

It was almost night by the time they got too tired to keep splashing and playing in the ocean. They lay together on a large towel, sitting on the slope of the beach, falling into the same position they did on the ride here, their most comfortable position in the world. Rose laying her face on Rey’s soft tits as Rey lay on her back, their arms and legs intertwined, Rey absentmindedly running her fingers though Rose’s hair, as they watched the incredible pink sunset glowing out over the ocean. 

“That is...unbelievable” Rey said. 

“Yeah….you know, Mrs. Tico, I think this might be the best day of my life.” Rose repiled.

“Mine too, Mrs. Tico. Though tomorrow may give it a good run.” Rey said lovingly.

They went back to watching the sunset until Rey spoke up again. “Hey, um, thank you, for that.”

“For what?”

“Tico. The name. I’ve never really had one besides Rey before, and it feels good to...have that...with someone...with you. To have a family name like that. I like being Rey Tico.”

Rey felt something drip onto her chest. Rose picked herself up enough to turn around and put her face next to Rey’s, and then Rey could see the tears on her face. 

“Baby, you’re here. With me. Where you’re always going to be. We’re not alone anymore. We’re family now. Forever. I am so fucking excited that I get to share everything with you. Especially my name. I love you, Rey Tico.”

And then Rey was crying too. Rose leaned down and put her lips to Rey’s and they softly kissed as the tears fell and mixed into each other, both of them feeling more happy and loved than they ever had before. 

They stayed like this for a while, softly kissing on the beach, until the sun finally went down. They stood together, went inside, crawled into bed, and held each other tightly, never letting go.


End file.
